Sour and Sweet
by violet autumn
Summary: "Bagaimana? Aku sudah bilang kalau makanan manis adalah yang terbaik!" / "Tidak lebih enak dari mayonnaise. Tapi tidak buruk juga."


**Sour and Sweet**

violet autumn

* * *

Disclaimers: Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi. This story is a non-profit work

* * *

"Maaf, izinkan saya duduk di—"

Hijikata kemudian membelalakkan mata hitamnya. Sosok yang duduk dihadapannya kini menatap lurus kearahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Tangan kanan memegang sendok dan hendak memasukkan chocolate parfait itu ke mulutnya, namun terhenti.

"Hijikata-kun?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian melirik sekelilingnya, bermaksud mencari meja lain yang kosong. Namun hasilnya nihil. Setiap meja sudah terisi penuh jum'at sore itu dan hanya satu kursi ini yang tersisa untuk Hijikata.

Diantara ribuan populasi penduduk Edo, kenapa ia harus kebetulan satu meja dengan Si Keriting Permanen yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu? Hijikata kemudian menggemertakkan gigi, mencoba menahan geram. Sakata Gintoki dihadapannya masih menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian diwajahnya terkembang senyum jahil.

"Tidak kebagian meja? Kalau mau duduk disitu, belikan aku satu chocolate parfait lagi."

"Ini bukan restoran milikmu, Yorozuya. Aku bisa duduk dimana saja," ucapnya jengkel.

Hijikata kemudian melambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan, lalu memesan secangkir kopi. Gintoki masih sibuk melahap parfait dihadapannya sedikit demi sedikit dan terlihat sedang tak ingin cari gara-gara dengan orang dihadapannya itu, namun Hijikata masih belum merasa tenang. Beberapa kali ia terjebak dengan orang ini di berbagai situasi yang berbeda, dan tak ada satupun yang berjalan menyenangkan. Selalu saja ada hal-hal yang tak diduga atau aneh terjadi dan ia harus kesulitan atau merasa kesal setiap mereka terjebak di situasi yang sama.

Wanita muda dengan seragam pelayan itu datang tak lama setelah Hijikata memesan. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam diatas meja dan kemudian membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya pergi dari meja mereka. Wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu kemudian merogoh saku baju seragamnya, mencoba mencari barang wajib yang harus ia bawa kemana-mana ketika makan.

Sebotol Mayonnaise.

Namun barang itu tak ada di saku seragam Shinsenguminya. Membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik, ia berusaha mencari-cari ditempat lain, namun hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan _item_ wajibnya itu? Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah lupa. Dan kenapa sekarang ia harus lupa disaat seperti ini? Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghabiskan kopi itu bersama mayonnaise kesayangannya dengan nikmat dan pergi dari sana. Ia tak begitu suka berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Si Yorozuya itu dan ia rasa waktu istirahatnya hari ini sudah cukup. Hijikata bisa kembali ke markas Shinsengumi setelah ini dan mungkin ia masih bisa tidur sebentar.

Mungkin sekarang ia bisa tanya pelayan apakah mereka menyediakan—

"Mereka tidak menyediakan mayonnaise, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki kemudian angkat bicara setelah melihat Hijikata yang hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa lagi yang membuat wajah seorang penggila mayonnaise sepertimu panik begitu? Aku sudah pernah melihatmu beberapa kali mencampurkan zat yang membuatku mual itu ke berbagai jenis makanan, bahkan minuman."

Nah, firasat Hijikata terbukti benar. Menghabiskan waktu bersama samurai idiot ini tidak pernah berjalan menyenangkan. Gintoki selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hijikata kesal.

"Asal kau tahu, Yorozuya. Mayonnaise itu _almighty item_-ku. Rasa yang dimilikinya cocok dipadukan dengan makanan apapun!" ucap laki-laki berseragam polisi itu dengan bangga, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh cinta saat ia membicarakan makanan favoritnya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus mencampurkan benda seperti itu ketika minum kopi. Aku tak bisa bayangkan rasanya seperti apa, mungkin makanan Sadaharu masih lebih baik daripada itu."

Makanan anjing, maksudnya? Hijikata tidak bisa terima mayonnaise favoritnya dilecehkan seperti itu!

"Setidaknya penggila mayonnaise tidak memiliki ancaman terkena diabetes, dasar pecandu gula," ucapnya dengan nada datar sambil menatap Gintoki, tak lupa senyum penuh kemenangan terkembang diwajahnya yang tegas.

Pria dengan rambut bergelombang dihadapan Hijikata meringis geram. Keduanya menyadari kalau perdebatan tak penting ini kurang pantas dilakukan oleh dua orang laki-laki berusia duapuluh tahunan, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang ingin berhenti.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana nikmatnya ketika rasa manis memenuhi lidahmu, Hijikata-kun! Semua orang suka makanan manis," ucap Gintoki dengan bangga. Hijikata mencibir dihadapannya.

"Semua orang? Aku tidak."

"Itu karena kau laki-laki payah dengan selera makanan yang sangat parah. Kau harus ubah selera anehmu itu!" lanjut Gintoki. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Orang awam sepertimu tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kelezatan mayonnaise, Yorozuya," ucap Hijikata sambil memejamkan matanya, bibirnya agak sedikit terbuka setelah itu. Kemudian membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam sebuah ruangan penuh makanan beserta mayonnaise untuk dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hijikata terbelalak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang manis menyentuh lidahnya. Satu sendok penuh berisi chocolate parfait yang tadi di pegang Gintoki kini disodorkan laki-laki itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan geram.

"Apa-apaan— "

Perkataan Hijikata terhenti ketika sendok itu sudah ditarik dari mulutnya dan cokelat yang manis itu terasa lembut di lidahnya. Ia tak pernah menduga makanan seperti ini bisa enak sekali rasanya.

"Tidak cukup kah? Perlu aku—"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu kemudian merampas sendok dari tangan Gintoki, lalu kembali menyendok parfait dari gelasnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jangan dihabiskan! Oi! Aaaakh, harusnya aku biarkan saja kau jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak suka makanan manis tadi!" ucap Gintoki kesal. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepala dengan panik, dalam hati agak menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Kenapa ia malah membuat si penggila mayonnaise ini menyicipi parfait kesayangannya? Kenapa si penggila mayonnaise yang beberapa menit lalu menghina parfait kesayangannya kini malah terus memasukkan makanan itu ke mulutnya?

"Yorozuya, aku tak keberatan membelikanmu satu lagi."

Sungguh? Sakata Gintoki pasti memiliki masalah pendengaran. Seorang Toushirou Hijikata barusan bilang akan mentraktirnya parfait?

Seulas senyum penuh kemenangan terulas di wajahnya, "Aku sudah bilang kalau makanan manis adalah yang terbaik! Bagaimana?"

Hijikata mengambil tisu dan membersihkan cokelat yang menempel di sudut bibirnya sendiri, kemudian terdiam sebentar dan terlihat kurang senang karena kali ini kalah berdebat dengan Bos Yorozuya itu.

"Tidak lebih enak dari mayonnaise. Tapi tidak buruk juga."

Mata Gintoki yang seperti ikan mati—begitu Hijikata menyebutnya—itu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian, senyum cerah terulas di wajahnya. Membuat Hijikata lagi-lagi memasang ekspresi heran.

"Mungkin aku harus mencoba menambahkan mayonnaise di menu makan malamku nanti."

Ternyata, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakata Gintoki tak selamanya menjengkelkan.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Hijikata akhirnya membalas senyum cerah laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang tak jelas antara putih, silver, abu-abu atau biru muda itu.

"Ide bagus, Yorozuya."

**Fin.**

* * *

**author's note:**

fic ini ditulis setelah terinspirasi sama parody dari lagu Matryoshka yang dibawain sama Aho no Sakata & A24, dua utaite yang suaranya mirip Gintoki dan Hijikata :DD

mereka berdua ini chara favorit saya di Gintama, dan ini fic pertama saya yang pake karakter mereka. tapi gaberani bilang kalo fic ini shonen-ai, sih. soalnya nggak ada adegan romantisnya lel.

thanks for reading and hope you like it! xD

mind to leave review? ^^


End file.
